Puppy Love
by LunaxBell
Summary: Sandy Uley is Sam Uley's niece who is going to start living with him and Emily. Sandy is excited and can't wait to start her new life in La Push. Will Paul find a place for her in his heart? Read and find out these questions and more. PaulXOC
1. Chapter 1

I know the first part is short but the next chapter is going to be long I promise. Let me know if I should continue okay?

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN SANDY NO ONE ELSE!!**

_____________________________________________________

The supernatural is all around us, even if we realize it or not. Today stories are not just stories, legends not just folklore, but so much more, a history. Legends about vampires and werewolves are not just myths anymore, but a history of how it all began. My history just happens to be a legend, or so that's what I've been told. The Quileute are Indians, my heritage to be exact. My uncle, Sam Uley, told me of these legends, ones that concern werewolves. It might all seem odd, but I love it, its magical and romantic-to me anyway. Uncle Sam doesn't think so, seeing as a wolf scratched half of Aunt Emily's face. Either way, I still find the storied fascinating.

"Sandy, how do you feel about living with your Uncle Sam?" My dad told me at the end of August.

"Seriously dad? You mean for the whole year?" My dad nodded, and my mom smiled.

"We both thought that you might enjoy living down there, seeing as you love the place so much anyway."

I jumped out of my chair and started to do a little happy dance, my parents started to laugh. I stopped, reality sinking in.

"But where am I going to stay? Do they have room for me?" Every time we went down to visit we would stay in a hotel in Forks. My mom smiled.

"They have an extra room, which they repaired just for you, hun." I started to do my happy dance once again. This year was going to be great, and I just had the feeling that things were going to change.


	2. Chapter 2

Yaaay!! Update!! So I got alot of reviews for this and good ones too, not the I mind bad ones, and so many others add this as their faviorte stry, so I am updating because I'm happy about that.

**I DO NOT OWN ANYONE BUT SANDY!!!!!!!!**

**______________________________________________________**

(No one's P.O.V.)

A girl with medium brown hair made her way into the airport, she looked around to see if she saw anyone familiar. She was 17 and short for her age, just 5'5. A couple waved to her, with a sign that said 'Welcome Sandy!' She smiled at them and made her way towards them.

"Uncle Sam! Aunt Emily!" She hugged them and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek.

"Sandy! Welcome." Emily hugged her back, happy to see her niece once again. Sam ruffled her fair.

"Nice to have you back, kid." She smiled up at him, seeing as he towered over her.

They all made their way out of airport and into the hot Washington sun. It was the end of summer, meaning that Sandy would be heading off to her new school. In the car Emily turned around and smiled at her.

"You're going to like it here."

(Normal P.O.V.)

I smiled back at Aunt Emily, knowing that she was right. I looked out that window as we headed back to La Push, and thought about my new life here. 'I hope I make a lot of new friends.'

"Are their any kids my age that you two know?" I knew that Sam worked with some kids from the reservation, and was wondering if they were my age.

"There's Jacob Black, you remember him don't you?" I smiled nodding. Jacob Black was like a cousin to me, we both use to get into a lot of trouble whenever I came to visit.

"Well he's 16, so is Quil, and Embry. Seth is two years younger than you, while his sister, Leah, is in her mid 20's. Jared and Paul are both 19."

I nodded letting the information sink in, 'so their mostly boys, three that are a year younger, and two that are two years older. This could be interesting.'

Sam caught my smirk and laughed.

'These boys aren't to be taken lightly, Sandy. Take it easy on them okay?" I nodded again. I just couldn't wait to meet them.

"Well, we're here." I looked out the window and saw a modest little house; it wasn't big, but not small either, just big enough for three people. I got out of the car and smelled the air. Sam laughed at me, while Aunt Emily just smiled. They led me to a little room upstairs.

"This is where you'll be staying, our room is downstairs next to the living room. There's also a bathroom in here." I looked around and was amazed at what I saw.

The room was a good size, with a bed in the middle, facing the bathroom. The window was on the other side, and facing part of the woods. I had a desk next to my bed with a new laptop in it, and new Ipod next to it. I had two new dressers and a full-length mirror.

"Guy, you didn't have to do this." I was almost crying, amazed that my family would do this for me. Aunt Em hugged and kissed me on the cheek.

"Aw, it was nothing honey. As long as you like it." I hugged her back.

"Of course I do. Thank you." They both left me to get myself settled. I layback on my bed, admiring my new room. I still couldn't believe that I was really here, in the place where magic was suppose to happen. It might sound strange, but to me it didn't-this place is the source of the unnatural, I can just feel it. That or I'm being paranoid and just jetlagged from my trip. Either way, I was excited to start over.


	3. Chapter 3

I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed and added this story.

Can someone read my Draco Malfoy story and let me know what you think? Please and thank you.

**I OWN ONLY SANDY!! SO DON'T HATE OR SUE ME!!**

**___________________________________________________**

"Give that back, Quil!" I heard a lot of commotion come from the kitchen, yelling, laughter, and even some growling. After I showered and changed I went to check it out and was not expecting what I did. I saw five huge guys around the small kitchen table, eating like common animals. I recognized one as being Jacob Black; the other four were new to me.

"That's mine Paul!"

"To bad, deal with it Quil." The one named Quil growled and took another muffin. I knew Aunt Em's chocolate muffins were good, but I didn't think that good. Sam saw me at the foot of the stairs and called me over.

"Boys! Settle down." It was obvious that they didn't hear him. Sam banged his hand on the counter and snarled, which got their attention; they were all quite, waiting.

"This is my niece Sandy, she just moved in with me and Emily and will be staying with us for the whole year." They all looked at me like they didn't understand. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I'm Sandy, but call me Andy if you like. I'll be staying here and hope that we can all be friends." Cheesy I know, but hey, they weren't going to say anything. I then felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned, and found Jake smiling down at me.

"Nicely put San, it's great to have you back." I smiled back at him, at least one of the guys were happy to see me.

"This is Embry, Jared, Paul, and Quil." He pointed to the guys as he said their names; I nodded and smiled at all of them. I turned my head towards Paul and our eyes met; it was a weird feeling, it was like he was seeing through me, into my soul. He just kept on looking, not breaking eye contact, not even for a minute. I turned my head away, I had to, for some reason I felt something at the pit of my stomach, but didn't know what it was.

"You all better head off to school or you'll be late," Sam said. Embry, Jacob, and Quil all got up and made their way towards the door, I followed after them, making sure not to look at Paul as I left.

Once I got my schedule and everything else, I headed towards my first class, with everyone in the halls looking at me. It was like they never saw a girl in their life, or a new person. I didn't pay much attention to it, seeing as I was still trying to figure out what happened this morning in the kitchen.

"Ah, this must be Miss. Sandra Uley," the teacher, I'm guessing was Mr. Harrison, said. I smiled at him nodding.

"Well, take a seat, and welcome."

The morning was like that, teachers welcoming me, and people basically staring. By lunch I had talked to no on new, just Quil and Jake. As I got my lunch, I was starting to notice people not just staring, but whispering about me too.

"Andy, over here!" I turned my head and saw Quil waving his arms like a lunatic, I laughed and made my way towards the crowded table. The thing was, it wasn't crowded with people, it was just those three, it was crowded because there was so much food.

"Why all the food?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face. The whole table started to laugh; well I didn't think it was that funny.

"'Cause we're growing boys and we need the energy," Quil said. I rolled my eyes and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am sooo sorry that I haven't been able to update this in a while. I really and truly am sorry. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, you people are really amazing. Let me know what you think of this. I will also be posting more than one chapter up to make up for not updating.

"How was it? Did you make any new friends?" Aunt Emily greeted me at the door with questions; I just stomped into the house, passing right by her.

"Everyone just stared at me, no one even bothered to talk to me. It was depressing. Then I had to sit with Embry, Jake, and Quil, and let me tell you, they are not the kind of people that you want to sit with at lunch." Emily looked at me with sympathy; I could tell that she felt sorry that my first day didn't go so well.

"I'm sure tomorrow will be better don't worry."

"I hope so," I grumbled, as I headed towards my room to do homework and just relax. I changed into really short shorts, a tank top, and just laid down on my bed, listening to my Ipod.

"Sandy!" I woke with a start, and found Sam looking at me.

"Are you hungry?" As if on cue, on stomach started to grumble, obviously wanting something in it. I nodded and followed him downstairs, where I could hear arguing like this morning.

"Hey Andy, had a nice nap?" I smiled and nodded towards Embry, then found Paul staring at me once again. It was strange; I had that weird feeling again, like he was looking through me.

"Hi, Paul."

"Hey," his voice was husky, and I couldn't help but blush. He kept on looking at me, not breaking contact. I wasn't paying attention to what was going on in the kitchen, and I don't think he was either; then, someone coughed, really loudly. I finally looked away and sat down next to Jared. I didn't say much that night, just tried not to look at Paul, who was staring at me all night.

"Why don't you kids go outside?" Emily asked after dinner. We all agreed that it was nice out, so we headed outside.

"I propose a fight," Quil said. Jacob shook his head.

"You'd lose in a heart beat, shrimp." Quil growled. Embry and Jared laughed.

"I can take you."

"Prove it."

"Want to make a bet?" Embry asked Jared. Jake and Quil were both circling each other, almost ready to pounce. Jared nodded his head, looked between Jacob and Quil to see who would make the first move.

"Five on Jacob."

"Five bucks? Don't have faith that he'll win?" Jared smiled.

"Fine, ten that Jake wins, but five that Quil at least leaves a mark." Embry smirked and nodded, and then he looked at Paul, who sat next to me on the steps.

"How 'bout you, Paul? Any wages?" Paul sat there, looking at the two fighters, probably determining who was most likely going to win. He then sighed and shook his head.

"Not tonight." Embry shrugged his shoulders and made his way between Jacob and Quil.

"Okay, ready? One, two…three. Fight!"

It was incredible; I never saw anything like it. Once Embry announced the fight, both Jake and Quil tackled each other. Quil landed on top of Jacob, who growled and snarled. I blinked twice and missed half of the fight. I'm guessing that Jacob flipped Quil and bit him, because he was on top and Quil screamed and was bleeding out of his right shoulder blade. Quil then tried to punch Jake, who dodges it by getting off of him, and scratched him. Now Jacob was bleeding out of his left bicep, he didn't seem to notice or care, because he knocked Quil down once again and held his hands to his throat.

"The winner is Jacob!" Embry's voice brought me back to the deck, where I finally let out the breath that I was holding. Paul looked at me, and then shook his head.

"Pay up, man, I won." Jared made his way towards Embry and started to demand for his money. Jacob got off of Quil and helped him up. The two then made their way towards Embry and Jared, and started to have a conversation with them.

"Aren't they going to have someone look at their cuts?" Paul looked at me once again, but just shook his head.

"They'll be fine. They always do this after they eat, to burn off the energy."

"Idiots, one of these day they're really going to get hurt." He shook his head once again.

"You'd think that, but they're tougher than they look or act." Now it was my turn to sigh. I just didn't get it, both Jacob and Quil were hurt, but no one was doing anything about it.

"Andy!" I looked up and saw Quil smiling at me.

"What did you think? I would have had him if he didn't bite my neck."

"You wish! I would have finished you off quicker but you made that cheap shot and tried to punch me."

"The rules didn't say that I couldn't punch you."

"Bull! Punching is a cheap shot and you know it!"

"You won did you? So does it matter?"

"She's right ya know. I did win."

"Ya, whatever," Quil mumbled that last part and headed inside, probably to get Aunt Em to look at his neck. Jacob followed him, grinning. Embry and Jared followed both of them, still arguing about money and who owed whom from last week's fight. It was quite after they left, leaving only Paul and me on the steps. We stayed like that for a while not saying anything, just looking at the stars in the sky. A howling interrupted the quiet night, startling us. Paul turned his head towards the woods and his face was stern.

"Sandy, get inside."

"Why?" He looked at me, but before he could say anything Sam and the others came running out the door.

"Lets go, Paul." He nodded towards him and followed. He turned back once more to look at me.

"Sandy, I said to get inside." I stood up and crossed my arms.

"Not until you tell me what's going on." He growled, he was getting annoyed, I could tell.

"Damn it Sandy! Just get inside!" I stared at him, surprised that he yelled at me, but headed towards that door anyway. Before I actually went inside I looked back, and found them all headed into the woods. Paul looked back and found me still there, he opened his mouth to say something but I beat him to it.

"Be careful." With that he nodded and ran after the others.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Another update. Again I'm truly sorry for the updating. Reivew?

I don't get it, no matter how many times I ask, no one will tell me what happened last week. Sam told me to drop it and I did, around him. The guys weren't saying anything either. It disappoint me, to me it was like they couldn't trust me.

"San, it was nothing. Leave it alone please?" Jacob said to me the hundredth time that week. It didn't make sense to me at all, what could they be hiding?

"Sandy?" Dinner!" Sam yelled up the stairs. I was in my room drawing a picture of the woods with the guys running into them. I sighed, put down my sketchpad, and went downstairs.

"Andy!" Quil greeted me when I entered the kitchen. I smiled at him and looked at the table to find a seat.

'Great,' the only seat available was the one next to Paul, who looked at the table, trying not to make eye contact with me. I sighed, but took the seat next to him anyway. I didn't really pay any attention to what was going on, I think Quil ate half of the food, but wasn't really sure.

"Sandy?" I snapped out of my daze and found Paul waving a hand in front of my face and looking worried. "Are you okay?" I smiled up at him and nodded my head.

"Ya, fine, just fine."

"Hey, Andy! Sam told us that you're an artist, is that true?" I turned my head towards Jared and nodded.

"Ya, I am. What of it?" He shrugged his shoulders.

"Just asking. What's your favorite thing to draw?"

"Anything and everything. But I really enjoy drawing nature, you know, the trees, the plants, and the animals? It's all I ever pass my time drawing." I looked around the table and found them all looking at me, smiling.

"S-sorry, I guess I was rambling." I knew I started to blush, because they were all laughing and Embry said a faint "cute".

"Are you drawing anything now?"

"No."

"Hmm." I turned my head a little to the right, and found Paul looking at me once again.

"What have you drawn so far?" He asked me.

"Um…uh…animals…uh…um…" I couldn't find my voice I just couldn't speak.

"E-excuse me," I jumped out of my chair and ran upstairs.

"Is she okay?"

"What happened?"

"Paul?"

I could hear all of their questions as I ran into my room and jumped on my bed. This was weird, every time I looked at Paul, I would get this feeling, an over whelming feeling. An over whelming feeling of admiration, loyalty, adoration, and love. Love?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I really hate this chapter but I don't know how to change it and I'm too lazy to change it. It will be painful to read, I swear, I hate to read it myself. I promise that none of the other chapters will be this painful to read. You can skip over this if you want, its not that important, but you might get lost.

I do not own the story in this story. (If that even makes any sense).

We were all at the beach, around the campfire, enjoying ourselves. It was really funny, everyone let their guards down for once, and it was nice. After everyone finished eating, Sam cleared his throat and waited. The boys became quite and waited patiently for Sam to begin.

"Sandy, would you like to hear the legend of the Quileute tribe?" I smiled and nodded my head. I loved hearing the legend; my favorite was the one about the third wife. Sam nodded and began the tale.

"Let's starts with the spirit warriors. The quileutes have been a small group of people from the beginning. And we are a small group of people still, but we have never disappeared.  
This is because there has always been magic in our blood. It wasn't always the magic of shape shifting --- that came later. First, we were spirit warriors. In the beginning, the tribe settled in this harbor and became skilled ship builders and fishermen. But the tribe was small, and the harbor was rich in fish. There were others who coveted our land, and we were too small to hold it. A larger tribe moved against us, and we took to our ships to escape them.

Kaheleha was not the first spirit warrior, but we do not remember the stories that came before his. We do not remember who was the first to discover this power, or how it has been used before this crisis. Kaheleha was the first great chief in our history. In this emergency Kaheleha used magic to defend our land. He and all his men left the ship--- not their bodies, but their spirits their woman watched over the bodies and the waves, and the men took their spirits back to our harbor.

They could not physically touch the enemy tribe, but they had other ways. The stories tell us that they could blow fierce winds that terrified their foes. The stories also tell us that the animals could see the spirit warriors and understanding them; the animals would do their bidding.

Kaheleha took his spirit army and wrecked havoc on the intruders. This invading tribe had packs of big, thick-haired dogs that they used to pull their sleds in the frozen north. The spirit warriors turned the dogs against their masters and then brought a mighty infestation of bats up from the cliff caverns. They used the screaming wind to aid the dogs in confusing the men. The dogs and bats won. The survivors scattered, calling our harbor a cursed place. The dogs ran wild when the spirit warriors released them. The Quileutes returned to their wives and bodies victorious. The other nearby tribes the Hohs and the Makahs made treaty's with the Quileutes. They wanted nothing to do with our magic. We lived in peace with them. When an enemy came against us the spirit warriors would drive them off.  
Generations passed. Then came the last Great Spirit chief, Taha Aki. He was known for his wisdom, and for being a man of peace. The people lived well and content in his care. But there was one man who was not content. Utlapa. Utlapa was one of chief Taha Aki's strongest spirit warriors--- a powerful man, but a grasping man too. He thought the people should use their magic to expand their lands and enslave the Hohs and Makahs to build an empire. When the warriors were their spirit selves they knew each other's thoughts. Taha Aki saw what Utlapa dreamed and was angry with him. He commanded that Utlapa leave the people and never use his spirit self again. Utlapa was a strong man but the other warriors outnumbered him. He had no choice but to leave. The furious outcast hid in a nearby forest waiting for revenge against the chief. Even in times of peace the Spirit chief was vigilant and often searched for signs of intruders who wished to harm his people. He would go to a sacred place in the mountains where he would leave his body behind and sweep through the forests and along the coast making sure no one posed a threat.

One day when Taha Aki left his body in the mountain to perform this duty Utlapa followed him. Utlapa thought of killing Taha Aki, but then the other warriors would figure out it was him, and would seek to destroy him. He hid in the rocks and watched the chief prepare to leave his body behind. And another plan occurred to him.  
Taha aki left his body in the secret place and flew with the winds to watch over his people. Utlapa waited until he was sure the chief had traveled some distance with his spirit self.  
Taha Aki knew it the instant that Utlapa entered the spirit world, and he knew utlapa's murderous plan. He raced back to his hiding place but even the winds were not fast enough to save him. When he reached the mountain he found his body was gone, but Utlapa had not left him with an escape he slit his own body with taha Aki's hands.  
Taha Aki followed his body down the mountainside, he screamed at Utlapa, who ignored him as if he were mere wind.

Taha Aki watched in despair as Utlapa took his place as chief of the Quileutes. He did everything like Taha Aki so that no one would suspect him. Then the changes began---Utlapa first edict was he forbid any warrior to enter the spirit world. He claimed he had a vision of danger, but really he was afraid. He knew Taha Aki would be waiting for the chance to tell his story. Utlapa was also afraid to enter the spirit world himself, knowing that Taha Aki would be waiting to take his body back. So his dreams of conquest by using a spirit warrior army were impossible, and he sought to content himself with ruling the tribe. He became a burden seeking privileges that Taha Aki had never requested, and refusing to work alongside his warriors, taking on a new second wife who was much younger, and then a third, though taha aki's wife lived on something unheard of in the tribe.

Taha aki watched in helpless fury.  
Taha aki tried to kill his own body by commanding fierce wolves from the mountains to rid the tribe of Utlapa's excesses. But Utlapa hid behind his warrior. When a wolf killed a young warrior who was protecting the false chief, Taha Aki felt horrible grief. He ordered the wolf away. All the stories tell us that it was no easy thing to be a spirit warrior. It was more frightening than exhilarating to be freed from one's own body. This is why they only used their magic in times of need. The chief's solitary journeys to keep watch were a burden and a sacrifice. Being bodiless was disorienting, uncomfortable, horrifying. Taha aki had been away from his body for so long at this point that he was in agony. He felt doomed--- never to cross over to the final land where his ancestors waited, stuck in this torturous nothingness forever. The great wolf followed taha aki's spirit as he twisted and withered in agony through the woods. The wolf was very large for it's kind, and beautiful. Taha aki was suddenly jealous of the dumb animal. At least it had a body. At least it had a life. Even life as an animal would be better than this horrible empty consciousness. And taha aki had had the idea that hanged us all. He asked the great wolf to make room for him, for him to share. The wolf complied. Taha aki entered the wolf's body with relief and gratitude. It was not a human body but it was better than the void of the spirit world. As one, man and wolf returned to the village on the harbor. The people ran in fear, shouting for the warriors to come. The warriors ran to meet the wolf with their spears. Utlapa, of course, stayed slightly hidden.

Taha aki did not attack his warriors. He retreated slowly from them, speaking with his eyes and trying to yelp the songs of his people. The warriors began to realize that the wolf was no ordinary animal; a man named Yut, decided to disobey the false chief's orders and tried to communicate with the wolf.

As soon as yut crossed the spirit world, taha aki left the wolf--- the animal waited tamely for his return--- to speak to him. Yut gathered the truth in an instant, and welcomed his true chief home.

At this time, utlapa came to see if the wolf had been defeated. When he saw yut lying lifeless on the ground, surrounded by protective warriors, he realized what was happening. He drew his knife and raced forward to kill yut before he could return to his body.  
Traitor he screamed, and the warriors didn't know what to do. The chief had forbidden spirit journeys, and it was the chief's decision how to punish those people who had disobeyed.  
Yut jumped back into his body but utlapa had his knife at his throat and a hand covering his mouth. Taha aki's body was strong; yut's body was weak with old age. Yut couldn't say one word to warn the others before Utlapa silenced him forever.  
Taha aki watched yut's spirit as it slipped away to the final lands that were barred to taha aki for all eternity. He felt great rage more powerful than he had ever had felt before. He entered the big wolf again. Meaning to rip utlapa's throat out. But, as he joined the wolf, the greatest magic happened

Taha aki's anger was the anger of a man. The love he had for his people and the hatred he had for their oppressor were too vast for the wolf's body, too human. The wolf shuddered and before the eyes of the shocked warriors and utlapa----transformed into a man  
the new man did not look like taha aki's body he was far more glorious. He was the flesh interpretation of his spirit warrior. The spirit warriors recognized him immediately though, for they had flown with taha aki's spirit.

Utlapa tried to run but taha aki had the strength of the wolf in his new body. He caught the thief and crushed the spirit from him before he could jump out of the stolen body.  
The people rejoiced when they understood what had happened. Taha aki quickly set everything right; working again with his people he brought the young wives back to their families. The only change of utlapa that he kept in place was the end of the spirit travels. He knew that it was too dangerous now that the idea of stealing a life was there. The spirit warriors were no more.

From that point on, taha aki the great wolf, or taha aki the spirit man. He led the tribe for many years, for he did not age. When danger threatened, he would resume his wolf-self to fight or frighten the enemy. The people dwelt in peace. Taha aki fathered many sons, and some of these found that after they had reached the age of manhood they too, could transform into spirit wolves that reflected the man they were inside. Some of the sons became warriors with taha aki, and they too no longer aged. Others who did not like the transformation refused to join the pack of wolf men. These men began to age again, and the tribe discovered that the wolf men could grow old like anyone else if they gave up their spirit wolves. Taha aki had lived the span of 3 old men's lives. He had married a third wife after the deaths of the first two, and found in her his true spirit wife. Though he had loved the others, this was something else. He decided to give up his spirit wolf so that he would die when she did."

I listened intensely; I've never heard this legend before. Sure, he told me something similar to it, but hearing the actual thing just blew my mind.

"This is how the story of how the magic came to us but this is not the end of the story."

"Are sure you want to hear the rest of it?" Paul whispered into my ear. I looked at him and found that I was in his lap.

"S-sorry." I was about to get off of him when he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"It's ok, I don't mind." He whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and continued to listen to the story.

"This is now the legend of the third wife's sacrifice." Sam began the next legend, my favorite one, but I was wondering if it was going to be different from the one that I was so use to hearing.

"Many years after taha aki gave up his spirit wolf, when he was an old man trouble began in the north, with the makahs. Several young woman of their tribe had disappeared, and they blamed it on the wolves, who they feared and mistrusted. The wolf-men could still read each other's thoughts when they changed into their wolf forms and had known that no one of the number had anything to do with the missing Makah girls. Taha aki tried to pacify the makah chief, but there was too much fear. Taha aki did not want to have war on his hands. He was no longer a warrior to lead his people. He charged his oldest wolf son, Taha WI, with finding the true culprit before the hostilities began.

Taha WI led 5 other wolves in his pack on a search through the mountains looking for any evidence of the missing Makahs. They came across something they had never encountered before--- a strange, sweet scent in the forest that burned their noses to the point of pain.  
They did not know what creature would leave such a scent, but they followed it  
they fount faint traces of human scent, and human blood, along the way. They were sure this was the enemy they were searching for. The journey took them so far north that taha WI sent half the pack, the younger ones back, to the harbor to report to taha aki.

Taha WI and his two brothers did not return.  
The younger brothers searched for their elders, but found only silence. Taha aki mourned his sons. He wished to avenge his sons' death, but he was old. He went to the makah chief in his mourning clothes and told him everything that had happened. The Makah chief believed his grief, and tensions ended between the tribes.

A year later 2 makah maidens disappeared from their homes on the same night. The makah's called on the wolves at once, who had found the same sweet stink all through the Makah village. The wolves went on the hunt again.  
Only one came back. He was yaha uta, the oldest son of taha aki's third wife, and the youngest in the pack. He brought something with him that had never been seen in all the days of the Quileutes --- a strange cold, stony corpse that he carried in pieces. All who were of taha aki's blood even those who had never been wolves could smell the piercing smell of the dead creature. This was the enemy of the Makahs yaya uta described what had happened: he and his brothers found the creature who looked like a man but who was as hard as granite, with two makah daughters. One girl was already dead, white and bloodless on the ground the other in the creature's arms, his mouth at her throat she may have been alive but the creature quickly snapped her neck and tossed her lifeless body to the ground when they approached. His white lips were covered in her blood, and his eyes glowed red.

Yaya uta described about the fierce strength, and speed of the creature. One of his brothers quickly became a victim when he underestimated the creature's strength. The creature ripped him like a doll. Yaya uta and his other brother were more wary; they worked together, coming at it from the sides, outmaneuvering it. They had to reach the very limits of their wolf strength and speed something that they had never tested before. The creature was hard as rock and cold as ice. They found that only their teeth could penetrate the creature's tough skin. They began to rip the creature to pieces while it fought them. But the creature learned quickly and soon was matching their every stride, and strike, it got it's hands on yaya uta's brother. Yaya uta found an opening in the creature's throat and lunged. His teeth tore the head off, but the creature's hands continued to mangle his brother. Yaya uta ripped the creature to shreds. Trying to save his brother but in the end it was too late, the creature had finished his brother and he had finished the creature.

Or so they thought, yaya uta laid the reeking remains as the elders examined them. One of the severed hands lay beside the granite arm; the hand began to move to re-attach itself with the arm.  
Horrifies the elders threw all the pieces of the creature into fire, and burned all that remained of the creature. A great cloud of choking, vile smoke polluted the air. When there was nothing but ashes left they separated the ashes into many small bags and spread them far and wide, in places like the ocean, forest, some in cliff taverns until only one bag remained, so that the tribal elders would know if the creature ever tried to re-assemble himself. They called it a cold one, the blood drinker, and they lived in fear that it was not alone. They only had one wolf protector left, young yaya uta.  
They did not have long to wait the creature had a mate, another blood drinker, who came to  
the Quileutes seeking revenge.

The story of the cold woman states that she was the most beautiful woman that anyone had ever laid eyes on. She looked like the goddess of dawn when she entered the village that morning her skin was glowing and glittering in the sunlight, the golden light reflected off her hair and her skin. Her face was magical in beauty, her eyes a piercing black. She asked something in a piercing high voice in a language that no one understood. The people were dumbfounded, not knowing how to answer her. There was none of taha aki's blood among the witnesses but one small boy clung to his mother and screamed that the scent was burning his nose. It was then that the people realized what the beautiful woman was. The people ran she killed the elder who had instructed for the people to run.  
There were 20 witnesses to the cold woman's approach, 2 survived only because the blood that had spilled distracted her from one of her victims. They ran to taha aki who sat at council with his sons and 3rd wife.

Yaya uta transformed into his spirit wolf as soon as he heard the news. He went to destroy the blood drinker alone. Taha aki, his 3rd wife, his sons, and the elders followed behind him.

At first they could not find the creature, only the evidence of her attack. Body's lay broken, a few drained of blood, strewn across the road where she'd appeared. Then they heard a scream and ran to the harbor. A handful of quileutes had run to ships to escape her. She swam after them like sharks and broke the bow of the boat with her incredible strength. When the ship sank she caught those trying to escape, and broke them too.  
She saw the great wolf standing alone on the dock and swam at blinding speed to him. She emerged from the water dripping ever glorious to stand before yaya uta. She pointed at him with one white finger and asked another uncomprehendable question in her mysterious language. It was a close fight, but she was not as good as her mate. But there was no one to distract her from him this time.

When yaya uta lost taha aki screamed in defiance. He limped forward and shifted into an ancient white-muzzled wolf. The wolf was old, but this was taha aki wolf warrior, spirit man. And he ran forward to the glistening woman, his rage made him strong. The fight began again taha aki's 3rd wife had just seen her son die before her. Now her husband fought she had no hope that he would win. She had heard every word the witnesses had said about the attack, and her distraction to the bleeding victims. She had heard yaya uta's victory was only made because his brother was the diversion, had saved him.

The 3rd wife grabbed a knife from the belt of the younger sons that stood beside her; she knew they would die if their father failed. The 3rd wife ran to the cold woman took the dagger and lifted it high, the cold woman laughed because she thought the mere woman would try to stab her with a knife that wouldn't even scratch her skin, but then the 3rd wife did something unexpected she lifted the knife and plunged the dagger into her heart, the cold woman laughed as the dagger pierced her skin. But she could not resist the blood that began to pour from the wound. Instinctively the cold woman turned to the dieing wife so consumed by thirst. Taha aki seized the chance and closed his teeth around the cold woman's neck. That was not the end of the fight, watching their mother die in front of them two young sons felt rage like they never had before and sprang forth in their spirit wolves to help their father finish off the cold woman.

Taha aki never rejoined the tribe. He never changed back into a man. He lay for days beside the body of his dead wife, growling whenever someone came to close to her. Her sacrifice saved the whole tribe."

That woman is my hero, not to mention my ancestor. I found her brave and wonderful at the same time.

"Trouble with the cold ones was rare from that point on, but each wolf passed down his knowledge to the next generation of wolves. There has never been more than a few wolves in a pack at a time. This is the largest one sense the original spirit warriors."  
My eyes got huge and my mouth opened.

"Y-you m-mean t-t-that you guys a-are..." I couldn't come out and say it.

"Sandy," I jumped out of Paul's lap and stared at all of them in disbelieve.

"I-I knew that this place has some magical feel to it, but I never imagined something like this." I hugged myself and looked at the floor.

"We're still the same guys that you know." Quil said, his sounded sad and when I looked up I saw that they all looked upset and depressed. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Hey, cheer up! I can deal with this, really. I actually find it cool."

"Really?" Jacob didn't sound convinced and I don't think any of them were.

"Yeah, this actually explains a lot of things. Like for instance, why you guys always eat a lot. I swear you three eat like your feeding for a whole football team." They all starting laughing and I was glad to see that things were sort of back to normal.  
T  
he fire was put out and everyone started to head home. As I gathered my things I looked over at Paul one last time and found him looking at me too. He smiled at me and I smiled back but couldn't help but wonder what would happen if I saw him in his wolf form. Sooner or later I was going to find out.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This one is better than the last one, I swear. I'm sorry that you all had to read that last chapter.

(Time laps)

"Cliff diving?" Quil nodded while Paul glared at him from across the table.

"It's fun. We do it all the time."

"Yeah, we do it, that doesn't mean that she gets to." I frowned at Paul.

"Why not? I'm capable of taking care of myself." He shook his head.

"I know, but if we brake a bone, we heal right on the spot. You on the other hand, won't, see where I'm coming from?" I nodded, understanding what he meant. Uncle Sam and Aunt Emily just walked into the room and found Quil and Paul arguing once again.

"What are those two fighting about this time?"

"Paul won't let Andy cliff dive with us." Paul punched Quil's arm and growled.

"That's not true, I just said that if she brakes something it's going to take time to heal."

"He's right Sandy, your not going cliff diving." I stared at Sam with my mouth open.

"But-" He put up a hand, signaling me to stop, and shook his head.

"Sorry, kid, but it's too dangerous." I started to pout then stuck my tongue out at them and ran to my room.

"Don't give me that look Paul, you know that it's too dangerous for her." I heard Sam say to Paul. I entered my room and became furious that they were treating me like a small child. I threw my pillows and covers off my bed, pushing the dresser on the floor and started to have a mini tantrum.

"Sandy? Sandy! Open the door!" I heard banging on my door and decided to ignore it. I continued to thrash around not caring what got damaged or ruined. The banging on my door continued and at some point I wondered if it was going to break. As if not to keep me in suspense, the door did break and Paul came in but stopped when he saw the mess that was my room. I stopped throwing my pillows and just stared at him a little bit embarrassed, but I then remembered that I was mad at him and just turned my back on him.

"Sandy, look at this mess. It's going to take you a week to clean this up."

"I don't care, it's not like I have anything else to do around here. All I do is stay home and get treated like I'm five, which if you haven't noticed, I'm not." I could here his footsteps and they were coming closer to me. Once he was behind me, his arms were around my waist and he was hugging me tightly, but not too tight that he might hurt me. My breath hitched in my throat, I couldn't breath. It was like someone punctured my lungs and my heart along with them. Paul also stopped breathing, did the same happen to him? Was he finding it hard to breath also? I opened my mouth to say something but no sound came out; I was like a fish out of water with no air to keep me living.

"Sandy," Paul's voice sounded forced. It was difficult for either of us to breath, but he still didn't let go. I had no clue what was happening to us and by the way that Paul was reacting, neither did he. It seemed like hours before he finally let go. I started to take desperate breaths to fill my empty lungs and to restart my heart. We faced each other and I could feel the tension and some kind of frustration in the air. Paul passed his hands through his hair and groaned.

"I should really go." His voice sounded husky and I could tell that he really didn't want to leave. I didn't want him to go but I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod. It was difficult for me to accept that he was leaving but found it easier to breath once he closed the door.  
I looked around my destroyed room wondering what happened. First it was the feeling that I got when I saw him and now the breathless feeling I got when he touched me. I knew that something was going to happen, that that "something" was going to change my life. I looked around my room once again and sighed. Before I can think anymore about what happened, I had to clean the mess I made before Aunt Em and Sam saw it.


	8. Chapter 8

(Next day)

I walked down the stairs to breakfast slowly, not really wanting to come down. I really didn't want to see Paul but half of me hoped that he was downstairs, sitting at the table with the others. I wondered if the side that wanted to see him was stronger than the side that didn't. I don't know if I want either side to win. As I reached the bottom of the staircase I sighed, wondering once again what I should do; but I didn't have much time to come up with a plan because he was sitting at the table and smiled when he saw me.

"Hey, Sandy." I smiled back at him and was happy to see him and glad that he felt the same way.

"Hi, Paul." My voice was quiet and I must have been blushing. The others didn't pay any attention to us; they just continued eating like we weren't even there. As I sat down next to Embry, I could feel someone watching me. I thought it was Paul but he went back to eating his food after I greeted him. I looked around the room and found a girl staring at me. She really wasn't a girl; she looked a little bit older than I did. She was very pretty and I felt self-conscious of myself as she kept on staring. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably and looked away. It seemed to me as if she was glaring at me or some other type of dirty look. I looked down at my food but looked up again when I felt another pair of eyes on me. But I recognized these; they were the chocolate brown eyes of Paul, who was giving me a worried look. I managed a small smile but it felt stiff on my face so I dropped it, not wanting to lie to him. I shifted my eyes towards the woman once again. Paul followed my gaze and glared at her. She turned her glare towards Paul and snarled.

At this, everyone stopped and looked up. There was finally tension in the small room and Embry went stiff besides me. I took another look around and everyone was rigid and that's when I noticed another boy. He looked like the others, big and muscular, but also smaller and I knew that he must have been Seth. I looked at the woman again and found that her and the boy had some similarities and guessed that she was Leah.

"Come on Sandy, I'll take you to school." My attention was drawn to Paul and I nodded, there really wasn't anything else I could do.

"Afraid that I'm going to hurt your imprint?" Leah said smugly. I looked at Paul confused but he looked away like he was embarrassed or ashamed.

"What's an imprint?" As soon as the question left my lips, Leah started to laugh.

"You mean she doesn't know?" She turned towards Paul for the answer but he walked out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him. Now I was even more baffled than before. I could hear snarls, growls, howls, and yelling around me but they seemed far, too far for me to even comprehend or care about. I was still staring at the door like an idiot, trying to make sense of what I just heard and witnessed, but coming up with anything. I felt a hand on my shoulder, expecting it to be Sam or one of the other guys. I was surprised when I turned around and found Seth looking at the door also. He then looked down at me and had what looked like a bothered expression on his face; it was like it had a double meaning to it.

"I wouldn't worry about Paul. He just needs to cool down; Leah kind of gets him riled up."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: This hopefully will clear up any questions anyone has about Bella.

(Later that day)  
Never again. I am never going to let Jacob Black drive me to school, ever again. He drives like a total maniack.

I got out of the car yelling and swearing at him while Embry and Quil laughed, thinking it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Aren't you afraid of what he might do to you, Andy?" Quil managed to say in between laughes. I just glared at him and shook my head.

"No. Why should I be?" The two laughed harder and even Jacob joined them. I still didn't understand what was funny, apparaently that made whatever it was funnier.

But before any of them could answer me, someone was calling my name from the other side of the parking lot. As I turned, I could see that the guys were becoming tense and also crowding around me, with Jacob behind me, Quil and Embry on either side. It was as if they were protecting me from the unknown person. I tried to ignore them as best as I could, as I looked to see who was making a big effort to get my attention.

The voice belonged to a boy, he was lanky with unrulie brown hair. I think I had a class with him, but didn't recognize him at the moment. He seemed excited to see me, which made the guys tense up even more, and it didn't help that he was making his way towards us.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" Jake snarled through his teeth. The other two shrugged but didn't lep up on the growling when he finally reached us. He continues to smile, not really caring about the three hug guys that surrounded me.

"Hey Sandy." I was still confused on who he was and it must have shown on my face since he frowned.

"I'm Jeff Carter. We have English, History, and Chem together." I continued to stare at him and knew tht he was right. It was strange for him to walk up to me and stranger that he was talking to me.

"What do you want?" Jake was on the verge of attacking Jeff and I just about had it.

"Excuse us," I grabbed Jacob's arm and pulled him aside, with much difficulty. He continued to glare at Jeff form over my head.

"What is your problem?" I hissed at him through my teeth.

"My problem? Maybe you should be asking him that." He was till looking above my head, but then his eyes focused on me and it looked like he was glaring at me. "Or ask yourself."

"What are you talking about?" Now I knew that he was glaring at me.

"You know what I'm talking about. What about Paul?"

"What about Paul?" I honestly didn't know why he was bringing Paul into this conversation, it had nothing to do with him. It wasn't like we were going out or anything or like I even liked Jeff, because I didn't.

"You know what." He snapped at me. I was taken aback by how harsh his voice became.

"N-no I-I"

"Don't play dumb with me Sandy. You know how Paul feels about you." I was even more surprised that he said that. I mean, it wasn't true, it couldn't be true. There was no way that Paul had any feeling towards me, he could have them but they'd just be feeling of a friend.

"Your lying to me." I finally managed to say. He shook his head and sighed.

"Is that what you think?" I nodded, he was lying to me and he knew it.

"Well I'm not. You know as much as I do that he feels something for you and you feel the same way." I shook my head.

"No I don't. You have no idea what your talking about." He was starting to get irritated and I knew it, he was beginning to shake all over.

"Would you stop lying to yourself? I know what happened in your room the other day." I gasped, maybe he was lying again, he just had to be.

"N-no you don't. You don't know wanything Jacob." He smirked at me and started to laugh.

"I know more than you think." I was about to protest but he put his hand up to silence me.

"I know that the other day Paul went in your room and when you two hugged it felt good, great even. I know that feeling Sandy." I shook my head once again.

"How would you know? You have no idea what it felt like for me or for him."

"Thats where your wrong, I do know because I felt the same way with Bella."

Bella.

Paul told me about her, how she broke Jacob's heart by picking another guy over him and how Jake ranaway for awhile. As far as anyone knows she married the guy and their family moved away a couple of years ago. He hasn't seen her since. I still didn't understand the whole story since I knew that there was more to the story that they weren't telling me.

"What really happened with her?' He looked at me confued like he didn't understand my question.

"What do you mean what happpened? Paul told you what happened." I shook my head like a stubborn child not getting her way.

"No, I mean what really happpened with her. I know that theres more to the story that your not telling me." He just shook his head and looked over my head.

"You better tell your little friend that your not interrested in him." I looked behind me and remembered about Jeff, who was getting sized down by Quil and Embry.


	10. Chapter 10

(After school)  
I walked out of my English class, avoiding Jeff. I felt bad about what happened to him this morning but couldn't find it in me to talk to him. I admit, it was wrong for the guys to bully him like that but at the same time he shouldn't just have walked up to me to try and talk, epecially when there are three huge guys with me.

I reached the parking lot and I found that Jake's Rabbit was already gone. I sighed in frustration and decided to just walk home since I didn't want to bother Aunt Emily for a ride and knew that Sam was working.

"Sany!" I turned around and found Jeff jogging towards me. I mentally sighed but put a huge smile on my face anyway not to seem discouraging to him or anything.

"What's up?" I asked when he finally reached me.

"Nothing," he managed to say in between breathes. He then looked around the parking lot and turned back to me when it seemed that he was done.

"Where's your ride?"

"I don't know, I think the losers already left."

"Oh, well...I can give you a ride, if you like that is." I mentally groaned again and realized that Jake was right, Jeff did like me. It was a pain for two reasons 1) I didn't like Jeff like that, I liked Paul (or is it love) and 2) I really wanted to fix things with Paul and find out what was really going on.

"Um, thanks Jeff, but I'm just going to walk home." He frowned, probably not expecting my answer.

"No its fine, really. I don't mind driving you. I would be more than happy to." He was really being persistant and it was getting on my nerves. I opened my mouth to reject him once agian but a car parked itself behind me and the driver's door opened. I turned around and saw a very pissed off Paul. Today was seriously not my day.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This is a special in Paul's POV. I hope everyone will enjoy it. I might make more in his POV, I might not, it depends if you all like it.

(Paul's POV)  
I can't believe that Jacob left her, He is as good as dead. What was he thinking? Doesn't he know that she could get herself into trouble?

I might be just over reacting, Sandy isn't the type to do something stupid and smart enough not to get herself into trouble without one of us with her.

I got into my truck and drove to the school to pick her up. I cursed Jake in my mind, how would he like it if I left his imprint alone? I sighed and tried to calm myself down before I saw her. It wouldn't be good if I lost my tempter infront of her, I would kill myself if I hurt her.

As I pulled into the parking lot, I saw some guy talking to her. I heard him say that he wanted to give her a ride home and she rejected him but the guy just didn't know how to take no for an answer.

I parked my car behind her, got out, and slamed the door behind me. She looked surprised and somewhat weary; the kid on the other hand looked pissed that I interrupted him. I glared at him as I wrapped my arm around her waist. Sandy looked up at me confused, which made me laugh in my head, and I kissed her forehead.

"What's going on here?" I asked. Sandy didn't say a word, I think I shocked her. The guy looked either scared or about to shit in his pants. Once again I laughed in my head, loving the reaction that I was getting from him.

"Who are you?"

"I should be asking you that. Sandy, wanna introduce us?" She sighed and nodded.

"Paul this is Jeff. Jeff, Paul." He nodded while I just stood there, taking him in. He was skrawny looking, almost to the point where it seemed unhealthy. I decided to just ignore him as I looked down at Sandy.

My heart couldn't help but skip a beat and I sighed. Her hair was down and blowing in the little wind that there was, she had her arms crossed like she was either waiting for something to happen or just wanted to leave, and her eyes, they were a deep chocolate brown and I was swimming in them. She must have noticed that I was staring since she looked up and me and held a small smile for a few minutes before looking back at "Jeff".

He was starting to get on my nerves jus standing there looking like he actually had a chance with her. It wasn't like he did but it made me mad just to think that he thought that he did. My arms tightened around Sandy's waist, being careful not to hurt her in any way.

"We really should be going. Talk to you tomorrow, Jeff." Sandy finally broke the awkward silence that fell over us and made her way towards the truck. I gave one more glare to Jeff and climbed in after her.

The ride was silent and it seemed like she was mad at me. I didn't have to wonder too much since she started to go off on a rant.

"What was that?!?" I looked at her from the corner of my eye and shrugged.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't give me that bull, you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." I shrugged again and shook my head.

"Actually, I don't. Mind telling me?" She let out a frustrated sigh and fell back on her seat.

"You're full of prunes. I hope you know that." I chuckled and grabbed her hand. She pulled away from me though and looked out the window. I didn't understand why she was upset, it wasn't like I punded that kids face in, which is what I really wanted to do. I kept my anger under control and yet she was till mad. Girls, I swear I will never get them.

We finally reached Emily's house, it seemed like hours before I finally pulled up. She still wasn't talking to me and slamed the car door on her way out. I groaned and followed her, yelling her name for her to stop.

"SANDY!" She banged the front door closed, now I was getting pissed. I ran up the steps, opened the door and started looking for her. She was ranting to Emily about what happened in the parking lot not that long ago.

"Is that why your upset? Because I let some stupid kid know that you weren't interested?" I practally yelled at her and she flinched. It didn't faze me though, not this time.

"You had to right to do that! How do you know that I wasn't interested?" That drew my over the edge. Interested? In **him**? Emily patted Sandy's arm, letting her know that she was going too far, which she was. Why would she be interestd in a small fry like him? He's smaller than Quil and I didn't think that was possible.

"I have to go outside." I whispered. Sandy looked at me, a mixture of confuzion and anger showed on her face.

"Excuse me? What?" I couldn't take it, I ran outside not caring what she thought at the moment. I had to leave, if I stayed any longer I knew that I would hurt her, and I didn't want to do that. That was the one thing that I couldn't stand me doing.

I heard the door open and close behind me and I knew that she followed me, that was stupid of her, why didn't Emily stop her?

_'She probably did but knowing Sandy, she didn't listen.'_

I cured her knowing that this was probably the truth. I ran into the woods trying as hard as I could to resist that change, it was difficult and I didn't know how long I would last until I did give into what my body wanted to do.

"PAUL!" She was screaming my name but I barly heard her, my body was hurting, but I didn't care; I had to get away from her before I snapped and hurt her.

I couldn't though. My clothes shredded and fur replaced them. She was beind me and saw me change, I know she did. I turned around and faced her. She looked shocked and something else, something that I wouldn't put my finger on. Whatever it was got me mad, madder than I already was.

I growled at her, I don't know what came over me. I wanted to scare her, try to get her to move away from me. I didn't want to lose control, not like Sam, I desprately didn't want that.

She moved forward, the idiot actually took a step forward and stared to walk in my direction. I growled and snarled, barring my teeth, but nothing, she still kept coming. That made me even more pissed. Didn't she get that I didn't want to see her right now?

Thats when I lost it. I finally lost control. I don't know what came over me, I don't know what happend. The next thing I know, I raised one of my paws and made a swipe at her. She screamed and brought her arms up to cover her face. Then the blood was coming out and fast. I stared wide eyed; did I do that? Did I just hurt the one that I loved?

I backed away from her, turned around, and ran. I ran as fast as I could. I didn't know where I was going, all I knew was that I had to get away from her. Her face, she was terrifide when saw my huge paw go up, I terrifide her. I continued to run until I was sure that I was at least ten miles away from her.

I changed back and leaned against a tree. The scene kept replying itself in my head, it wouldn't leave me alone. Damn my temper, why couldn't I control myself?

Is she alright? Will she be alright?

I slammed my fist against the tree trunk and swore. I was low, lower than low.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Since I made everyone wait I am posting chapter 12-20 right now. Chapter 21 will be up as soon as I write it. Sorry again for the wait.

SS:

(Normal POV)

I know that he didn't mean to do it. It wasn't his fault, it was mine. I shouldn't have provoked him, yet I did. I should have stayed in the house, yet I didn't. He growled to tell me to get away, yet I didn't listen. Why didn't I listen?

_'Because you love him too much to leave him alone.'_

It was true, I did.

I winced as Emily cleaned my arms. Sam and the others came was soon as Emily called them to come. She was worried that something happened, knowing Paul and his anger, she was afraid that he would hurt me. Who knew she would be right?

But he didn't mean to hurt me. I could see it in his eyes, the minute he saw the blood he was regretting what happened. He must be betting himself up right now. Why isn't anyone looking for him? Why are they only worried about the stupid cuts on my arm?

"You all should be looking for him. He might hurt himself." They all stared at me like I was a lunitic. But I know that I'm not, why couldn't they understand that he was more important than me?

"Why are you worried about him anyway? Look what he did to your arm?" Jared said seriously. I glared at him, how could he say that?

"Paul went too far this time. You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"Your over reacting Sam." He glared at me.

"No I'm not. How am I suppose to explain the scars on your arm to your parents? I'm supposed to be taken care of you. What if he killed you? Then what? What would happened then? What would I say? Your not thinking here. He could have killed you, Sandra. He could have done something far worst then this and death." Tears started to form at the brim of my eyes. It was true what he was saying but I didn't want to believe that, I didn't want to believe that he would actually do that to me.

"He didn't mean to hurt me. I swear it! It was my fault anyway!" I yelled. The tears were already coming down. Both of my arms were killing me, my left more than my right, and I couldn't stand that they would think that he would actually hurt my on purpose.

"Honey-"

"No," I pulled my arm away from Emily's and backed away from them towards the stairs. "He would never hurt me! He didn't mean to! It as an accedent!" I was shaking almost violently and couldn't stop.

I was suddenly filled with anger. They were all getting me mad. Why would they think that he would do something like this to me? My hands were fists at my side and I was still shaking uncontrollably. I didn't understand them, Paul was one of them, a member of the pack; yet they were acting like he was a monster who needed to be killed. It wasn't right. He didn't mean it, why couldn't they understand that? Didn't they see that he loved me and that it was an accedent?

They were all quiet, none of them said a word, I hope that their ashamed of themselves, they all should be.

I walked up the stairs, I couldn't stand the silence anymore, it was killing me. Besides, it wasn't like I had to be down there, because I didn't. I didn't want to continue hearing what they all had to say about what happened, it wasn't like it was their problem to begin with. So, yeah, Paul was part of the pack and screwed up by hurting Sam's niece, but it wasn't like he meant to do it. I sounded like a broken record to my own ears, I knew that if I continued to think about it I was going to get myself sick.

I grabbed my sketch pad and jumped on the bed. I might as well do something useful to keep my mind off what just happened and what they were saying downstairs; for some reason I could hear them and it was annoying me. I grabbed my IPod from my night stand and put on "Avenged Sevenfold", they were the best band to listen to when I was upset. I scrolled to "A Piece of Heavan" and stared to draw.

I basically drew Paul. I drew him normally with no shirt on, then in his wolf form. I drew "wolf Paul" about a hundred times I think, maybe even more. I just found him so beautiful, the color if his fur was perfect, I just wanted to cuddle against him.

It seemed like hours before I noticed anything else. The song changed from A7X to "All Time Low". It also became dark and the house was still and silent. I guessed that it was well passed midnight and started to get ready for bed. By the time that I got out of the bathroom, I heard something bang against my window. Being the noisy person that I am, I had to check it out and see what it was.

I opened the window and found Paul looking up at me. He smiled sheelishy and nodded at me. I nodded back and moved away from the window. He jumped up easily and stood akwardly infront of me. I rubbed my arm and looked at the ground. I wanted to see him, but couldn't remember why. The truth was, I was still afraid of him, I didn't know what to do or  
how to react.

"Why are you here?" My voice sounded shaky and it was clear that I was terrified. He flinched, like he didn't expect that, but he should have. How did he expect me to react or sound? If he thought that I would be delighted to see him, he was wrong. He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged.

"I had to see how you were doing." We finally looked into each others eyes and the awkwardness seemed to fade. He stepped closer to me until he was infront of me. He looked down at my arms and flinched once again.

"Did I..." He couldn't even finish the question, it was obvious that he did do that. I lifted up my arms and showed him. His handsome features showed the self loath that he had for himself. He reached out his hand to touch them but I pulled away. They still stung and I didn't want anyone touching them, not even him. He dropped his hand and ran it through his hair instead.

"Sandy, I-I" Again he stopped before he could finish. I could tell that he was having trouble forming words to explain everything. I took a hold of his arm and lead him towards the bed. I sat him down and stood infront of him. I hugged myself and waited until he gathered his thoughts. He sighed and tried to start again.

"I'm sorry." He looked at me and touched my waist. I didn't back away but I didn't move forward either, I just stayed where I was, waiting for him to continue. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and then held it in. After a while he opened his eyes again and looked everywhere but in my eyes. I sighed and shook my head.

"Either explain or leave." He finally snapped his vision to me and looked like a deer caught in the head lights.

"You heard me. I really don't want to deal with this right now, Paul. So either explain or leave."

"Fine, I'll try to explain as best as I can." He tried to bring me forward but I shook my head and stayed where I was.

"Explain" He sighed again and nodded.

"I don't know what came over me. I-I g-got mad, I guess." I nodded in understanding, it was clear that he wasn't just mad but pissed off. The real question was...why? I asked him this and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess the way that kid was looking at you. Then you said that you would be interested in his skrawny ass and that just got me madder. I lost my temper, I **know** that, and I'm sorry." The pain was clear in his voice. I knew he was sorry, but I was still scared. I didn't know what to say, anything I said could set him off. He probably noticed because he kissed me. It was a pained kiss, full of love, self hate, and something else that I couldn't place.

Before I could respond he pulled away.

"I don't you to ever feel like you have to watch yourself around me. I never meant for any of this to happen. I want you to understand that I would never mean to hurt you, **never**." I just nodded and continued to look into his eyes.  
Then I moved forward and touched his face with my hands. He closed his eyes and started to breath heavily. A small smile formed on my face and I started to lean forward. Our lips were only inches apart when he opened his eyes and held onto my hands.

"Sandy, are you sure?" His voice was husky and it was clear that he wanted me to, but wanted to make sure that I wanted it. I noded and crashed my lips with his.

The kiss started out sweet, hestitant, and slow. His arms wrapped around my waist and my hands played with his short hair. Then it started to become demanding and hungry. He laid down on the bed with me ontop of him. Soon, though, he rolled over and was on top of me.

He was leaning on his forarms as to not crush me, he unwrapped my arms from his neck, and broke the kiss.

I stared at him confused, my breathing was coming out uneven and so was his. He took my left arm and started to kiss the scars that he left me, he then took the right one and did the same thing.

"I never want to hurt you, Sandy. Never again." He whispered. He looked into my eyes and kissed my again. His unnatural body heat was making me feel like this was right. And it did feel right, he was right. The kiss ended too soon for my taste and he started to stroke my hair. He smiled down at me, the love that he had for me clear in his eyes. I smiled back up at him and sighed with happiness. He chuckled and started to get up. He laid himself next to me and brought me close. I snuggled next to him, loving how his body fit with mine.

"What's this?" I looked up and saw that he was looking at the sketches that I made of him. I knew that my cheeks were flaming. What could I forget to put away my sketch pad? He continued to flip through the pages and a small smile crept on his face.

"Are these me?" I just nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I then knew that he liked them. I smiled and hugged him.

"I'm glad you liked them." He hugged me back and kissed my cheek.

"Of course I do. You're an amazing artist." I hugged him tighter, or tried to anyway. My chest felt like it was going to explode. This was too much happiness and I didn't know how to handle it. Paul cuped my chin with his huge hands and hand me look at him. He pecked my lips and smiled.

"Sandy, will you be my girlfriend?" I nodded and tears started to form on my eyes. I was soo happy. He could tell and hugged me, breathing in my sent, memorizing it. I did the same thing and smiled uncontrolably.

This had to be the happiest day of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

(Earlier that morning)  
I woke up and felt something around my waist. I looked down and found an around wrapped around me. I smiled and turned around. Paul was sleeping soudly next to me, a small smile on his lips. I couldn't help but think that he was cute sleeping. I tried to get up to grab my sketch pad but his arm tighened around me when I tried to move. I smiled and turned around to face him. He was awake now and smile back.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I **was** going to get my sketch pad to draw you sleeping, but someone wouldn't let me go." He laughed and kissed me. I kissed his back and pouted when he pulled away. He chuckled and started to get up.

"Where do **you** think your going?" He smiled and shook his head.

"San, I have to leave." I frowned and shook my head.

"No, you don't. Stay here with me." I was on my knees on my bed looked up at him. He sighed and sat back down, pulling me in his lap.

"I wish I could, babe, but Emily and Sam are going to be waking up soon and I don't think that their too happy with me right now." I frowned and looked at the floor. I knew that he was right but I still didn't want him to leave me too soon. I heard him sigh and he made me face him. He kissed my forehead and then my lips. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled away though and stood up, putting me gently on the bed.

"Sandy, I have to leave." I pouted again, not happy that he was leaving me.

"Don't give me that face." He growled alittle bit and passed his hand through his hair. He kissed my forehead and walked towards the window.

"I'll be back later for breakfast, okay?" I just nodded. It wasn't okay, I wanted him to stay but knew that Emily and Sam would have a fit if they found him in my room. As if on cue, there was a knock on my door and Sam came into the room.

"Morning, kido." I nodded and looked at the floor.

"Paul was here wasn't he?" I nodded again and he sighed.

"Your telling Emily, not me." He then left the room and closed the door behind him. I continued to sit on my bed, staring at the floor. I knew what he meant, I just didn't want to be the one to tell her. Emily tended to be more motherly then my own mother and that made me worry that she would make me stop seeing Paul. I hoped and prayed that she wouldn't and that it wouldn't come down to that.

After I did my morning routine, I walked down the stairs and heard the guys already eating, talking, and even arguing. I also heard Paul's voice, he was laughing with the others, and it made me happy that they forgave him. I flew down the stairs and everyone stopped and stared at me. My cheeks were probably red but I didn't care. I looked around the table and found Paul. He looked at me and smiled, I smilled back and ran into his open arms. He laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I told you I'd be back," he whispered in my ear. Someone coughed and he let go of me. I turned to Emily to see what she would say and I found her smiling. She nodded her head and continued to make muffans for the guys.

I took the empty seat next to Paul and grabbed a muffan from the plate in the middle of the table. It was snatched out of my hand though by Quil. He laughed and was about to take a bite out of it but Paul smacked him upside the head and handed me back my muffan.

"Next time you pull that stunt, short shit, I'll make sure you think twice about it." Quil mumbled something under his breath and grabbed another one from the plate.

I looked up at Paul and kissed his cheek. He looked down at me and smiled and kissed my lips in front of everyone. But before I could get into it, Paul pulled away and laughed when he saw the pout on my face.

"You have to hurry up if you wan to make it to school on time." I frowned at him, knowing that he was right.

"Can you drive me?" I gave him the puppy dog face and he rolled his eyes.

"Looks like we have a little pup among us," Embry said. Everyone started laughing while I puffed out my cheeks.

"I am not a pup!" I tried to yell over the laugher but it turned into an epec fail since they were all louder than me.

"Come on, San, before your late." Paul grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the chair. I gladly walked with him towards his truck. I still had my cheeks puffed out and he laughed at me.

"That's really attractive, you know." I smiled at him and laughed.

"I know, isn't it?" We both started laughing as he pulled out of Emily's house.

The ride was amazing, we talked, laughed, and made jokes. I didn't want it to end but, sadly it did. He pulled into the school's parking lot and I frowned. I didn't want to leave him, I wanted to spend the whole day with him. We turned and faced each other, a frown also on his lips. He then growled and I looked behind me.

Jeff was standing on the other side of the parking lot looking at us, well me really. I sighed and turned back to Paul. His hands were fists on the stearing wheel and I would tell that he was getting mad. I grabbed his hand and forced him to look at me. When he did, I kissed him.

It was the only thing that I could think of that would get his mind off of Jeff. It seemed to work since he kissed back, but it soon failed when there was a knock at my window. I sighed, he growled, and we both turned to look at Embry. He had a huge smile on his face and opened my car door.

"Sorry Paul, but Andy needs to get to class." He grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the car before I could say bye to Paul.

"What was that for?" I yelled at him as we were making our way towards the school. Embry was laughing so hard he was having trouble talking and breathing. I rolled my eyes and left him to die laughing so I could walk into my first period class.

As soon as I sat down, Jeff practaclly came skipping towards me and sat down in the seat infront of me. I smiled at him just to be nice but really wanted him to just leave me alone.  
That was the problem with me, I was too nice to people. I knew that it would be my downfall one day and today was that day.

"Hey, Sandy."

"Hi, Jeff. Hows it going?"

"Good, how about you?"

"Amazing." He frowned and some some look came across his face.

"Really? Why?"

"No reason, things are just amazing." He opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang and he turned around.

The rest of the day I was thinking about Paul and trying to avoid Jeff. I honestly didn't want problems with anyone, not even Paul. Things just started to go my way and I wasn't going to let some hormonal kid get in my way.

At lunch I sat alone drawing in my sketch pad, getting lost in my drawing of Paul, once again.

"What is he to you?" I snapped my head up to find Jeff sitting next to me and staring at my drawing. I knew that my cheeks must have been pink and he was looking at me with an eyebrow raised.

"W-what?" I was stuttering, great. For me that only meant two things, 1) I was nervous or 2) I was lying about something important. In this case it was number one.

"I asked what that guy is to you. Is he your brother or something?"

"Or something," I muttered under my breathe. What was I suppose to tell him?

_"Paul's my werewolf boyfriend who I just met a could of months ago, who loves me aot."_

I couldn't say that or anything close to that, it would hurt Jeff, and being the nice person that I was, I didn't want to see him hurt. Curse my super nice personality.

"Um...Paul, he's um...my b-b-boyfriend." Jeff's eyebrow went up even higher to the point where it looked like it belonged on his forehead.

"Really now." I nodded my head slowly and looked at my drawing again. I couldn't wait for lunch to be over. The answer to my silent prayer was answered when the bell ranged and  
Jeff stood up to head towards call. This day couldn't possibly get any worse. Of course I was wrong, because it did.

It got much much worse.


	14. Chapter 14

Paul picked me up that afternoon and I didn't say a word to him. I couldn't describe how I was feeling but I just didn't want to talk to anyone, speak to anyone, or see anyone. I just wanted to be left alone with my thoughts and wondering how I was going to fix this.

Fix what you ask. Well, I have to fix me and Jeff. As annoying as he is, he is the only person who talks to me in the whole entire school, Jake and the other two don't count at all. It was strange how I wanted to fix things with a guy that I can't really stand, but I just knew I had to.

"Sandy!" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Paul. He had a worried expression on his face and I knew that I was deep inside of my mind to hear what he was saying to me. I looked around me and noticed that we were outside of Emily's house. I was about to opened the car door when Paul grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Whats wrong?" I shook my hand and tried to free my arm, with no such luck.

"Nothing, I'm fine." His grip tightened alittle bit and I knew that he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon.

"Do you think I'm that stupid?" I shook my head. "Then tell me whats wrong."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, nothing is wrong." He growled and I knew that I was getting him mad, but if I told him what was on my mind that was going to get him even more mad, and I honestly didn't want that or need it. Luckily there was a tap on my side of the door and Sam was there glaring at Paul. Paul finally let go of my arm and got out of the car.  
I rubbed the spot that he was holding and followed him. Sam was still glaring at him when I entered the kitchen and there was probably a speach also. I didn't want to talk to anyone so I just walked up to my room and shut the door, locking it behind me. I landed on my bed with a loud *thud* and sighed.

My life was taking an unexpected turn for the worst. Jeff liked me and I was hurting him because I was with Paul. Paul is impossible half the time because of his awful temper. Overall I had boy problems up to my neck and I didn't want them.

Why couldn't this happen to a popular girl who strives to drama everytime she wakes up?  
Why did it have to be me?

Before I could answer these and many other complicated questions, Emily called me downstairs. When I walked down she handed me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Don't you know how to pick up a phone anymore?" A voice yelled at me. My eyes grew big and a small smile showed on my face.

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same question." I could imagine her rolling her eyes on the other end.

"Obviously I can pick up a phone and dial a number. I am talkin' to you righ now, aint I?" Now I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatev you say, Jalies." We then both started laughing. After talking for about an hour, we finally hung up and I looked around the room to be stared at by everyone.

"Who was that?" Quil asked.

"None of your buisness." I glared at him. I was still mad that he called me a pup this morning, do I look like a dog to him?

"Sandy, who was it?" I turned to Paul and smiled.

"My best friend ever!"

"That clarafies it." Jared said, his eyes rolling around in his head.

"Not." Embry finished, a smile on his lips.

"My best friend, Jaleisa Brown, called to tell me that she will be visiting me."

"When is she coming? Where is she staying?" Aunty Em looked worried and looked around the house, like there was a huge mess that she had to clean, which there wasn't; she always keeps the house nice, clean, and organized, which is a surprised considering that people the come over.

"She's coming tomorrow and I was wondering if it was alright if she stayed here with me." I pleaded with Sam and Emily with my eyes, and Sam agreed, adding an eye roll with his 'alright'. I jumped up and down, too excited to care if anyone thought I was crazy or insane. My best friend was coming to visit me and I couldn't wait.


	15. Chapter 15

(Next Morning)

I couldn't sleep last night, I was too excited to sleep. Who would sleep knowing that their best friend was visiting them? Well, I knew I couldn't and didn't even try.

"Sandy, if you don't calm down, I'll calm you down!" Paul yelled at me at breakfast. I just rolled my eyes and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"Happy?"

"Now I am," he said. I rolled my eyes and got up.

"Come on, move. We have to pick Jaleisa up." He rolled his eyes but got up anyway.

"Slow down, pup, she isn't going to go anywhere." I stuck my tongue out at Embry, who  
laughed, and continued on making my way out the door towards Paul's truck.

"I don't know why Sam couldn't take you." He mumbled in the drivers seat. I swatted at his arm and pouted.

"It's not that bad. Plus, I want you to be the first person that she meets." He rolled his eyes but made his ways towards the airport anyway.

I couldn't stand still. Paul had to finally put his arm around me to stop me from jumping all over the place. We were currently at the airport waiting for her flight to get here. I couldn't wait to see her. She is my best friend and couldn't wait for her to join me in my world.

"Sandy! Stop moving, damn it!" Paul growled through his teeth. I was starting to annoy him, not that it mattered to me at the time. But I did calm down, not wanting him to turn into a huge wolf infront of all of these people.

"SANDY!" I looked around and found her running towards me. I got out of Paul's grasp and ran towards her.

"JALEISA!" We hugged each other and started giggling at our stupidity. She was exacally how I rememebered her. She was only a few inches shorter than me, with long black hair, and green eyes. She looked behind me and smiled.

"Who's that?" She whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw that she meant Paul. I smiled also and laughed.

"That's Paul, my boyfriend." She stared wide eyed at me.

"He's your **boyfriend?**" I nodded and laughed at her reaction.

"Is he on druggs?" I shook my head. "But he's so...so...**HUGE**." I nodded and laughed even harder, even Paul was laughing.

"Nice to meet you." She nodded and blushed, not realizing that he was listening to her. Paul grabbed her bags and made his way towards the parking lot. I started to follow him but then I realized that Jaleisa wasn't following us. I walked up next to her and linked our arms together, dragging her with me to Paul's truck. She was still dazed and embarrassed, I laughed in her ear and she frowned.

"It's not funny, Sandy. What if he hates me now?" I laughed even harder at that.

"He doesn't hate you, it takes alot for Paul to hate a person." I lied through my teeth. I know that it isn't a good thing to lie to your best friend, but I didn't know if it was true what I said, and I hoped that it was.

"Finally. Get in quick." I frowned at Paul as I got in the front seat and slid over so Jaleisa could sit next to me.

"What's the rush?"

"Sam just called and said that Leah got hurt in the woods." I gasped. Leah wasn't my favorite person, but that didn't mean that I wanted her to get hurt by something, whatever that something was.

The car ride was quite and quick. Paul raced to Emily's house to drop us off. Once the car was parked, he pecked me on the lips.

"I want you to go inside and stay inside. Don't come out until I come back. Do I make myself clear?" I just nodded my head, it felt like the all the guys ran into the woods at the same time and Paul yelled at me to get inside. I didn't know why they ran into the woods, I kinda still don't know, but it frightened me, alot. He took his shirt off and handed it to me.

"I need you to hold on to the for me, okay?" I nodded and he kissed my lips again and ran into the woods. I looked at his retreating form and sighed.

"Come one, Jaleis, lets go." We grabbed her bags and started to make our way inside.

"Emily's the only one in the house right now. But it'll soon be crowded, so I'd get use to the piece and quite while it lasts." She looked at me confused but nodded anyway. I put my hand on the doorknob and froze. I forgot to tell her the most important thing.

"Whatever you do, don't stare." Before she could say anything to that I opened the door and Emily was at the stove cooking.

"Hey, Aunt Em." I kissed her cheek and sat at the table. "This is Jaleisa."  
Emily turned to her and smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Jaleisa just nodded and turned her head to the other side. Her cheeks where extra pink and I knew that she was fighting not to stare.

"Sandy, why don't you show her where she's staying." I just stared at her. I didn't want to do that, I wanted to stay in the kitchen and wait for Paul and the others. Emily knew this and sighed.

"Go, I'll call you when your brothers get home." I sighed and stood up.

"Come on Jaleis." She followed me to the stairs, her head still down.

I opened the door and flopped on my bed. Jaleisa followed me in and sat down on my computer chair. I looked at her and sighed.

"You can look up now, she's downstares." Jaleisa looked at me, her eyes were huge and looked like they were about to bulge out of her head.

"W-what h-happened?" I looked around the room. I couldn't tell her that Sam lost control and hurt her, she wouldn't get it. So I used the general excuse that everyone in the pack uses.

"She got hurt by a bear a while back." She nodded her head and also looked around the room. I took my sweater off and threw it on the floor.

"What happened to you?" I looked at her and found that she was staring at my arms. I mentally kicked myself. How could I forget the scars? What was I to tell her? Not the truth, she wouldn't get it and she would hate Paul, I didn't want that.

"I got attacked by some animal in the woods a couple of days ago, its no big deal." I shrugged my shoulders and laid down on my bed again. I felt someone grab both my arms and make me sit up.

"Ow! What the hell?" I stared into a pair of green eyes and frowned. Jaleisa was pissed and it was clear in her eyes.

"Nothing? Nothing! This isn't nothing! You could have been seriously hurt!"

"Let go of me!" She was starting to squeese and it hurt like hell.

"No! Why didn't you tell me? Do your parents know?"

"No, and they won't. Now let go of my damn arms!" We were both yelling by this time, going back and forth.

"Hell no! Did you even get this checked out?"

"No, now let me go, damn it!"

"Sandy!" Her grip tightened and I growled. She was starting to annoy me and my arms where now killing me.

"Let go of my fucking arms! NOW!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" The door banged open and Sam came charging  
into the room.

"We can hear you two all the way outside. Now, what's going on?" I finally got her to let go and glared at her.

"Nothing." I walked out of the room and ran downstairs into Paul's open arms. He rubbed my back slowly and rocked me side to side.

"What happened up there?" he whispered in my ear. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"She saw the scars." He stopped the rockingand stiffened. His arms loosened around me and he took a step back. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted my  
Jaleisa's yelling.

"Sandra Marie Uley! I'm not finished with you!" She stormed down the stairs, grabbed my arm, and made me face her.

"Ow! Let go! Your hurting me!" Instead of doing that she just made her grip tighter and I could hear Paul growling in the background.


	16. Chapter 16

"Sandra Marie Uley! I'm not finished with you!" She stormed down the stairs, grabbed my arm, and made me face her.

"Ow! Let go! Your hurting me!"  
Instead of doing that she just made her grip tighter and I could hear Paul growling in the background. I tried once again to get out of her grip, with no luck. Paul's growling was mixed in with everyone elses voice and I was started to get a headache. I was also shaking uncontrollably and couldn't stop, no matter how hard I told me body to stop. Jaleisa was still yelling at me, Paul wouldn't stop growling, and everyone else was being just as loud. My head continued to pound on my shoulders and I was starting to see stars. I put my other hand to my temple and rub it, trying to ease the pain, it turned out to be an epic fail. My vision began to blur even more and I was afraid that I was going to pass out. The room started to go black and I couldn't hear anyone anymore.

(Paul's POV)

What happened to her? She was fine just a minute ago. Could it have been all of the screaming and yelling? I would think that she was use to it by now, see as that's the only thing that we do in this house. She started to sway a little bit but I don't think that anyone noticed, not even her supposed best friend. I was able to free myself from Jake's hold and reached her before she fell on the floor.

She looked like a small angel in my huge arms. I picked her up and carried her into her room without the concent of anyone else in the room.

As I laid her on the bed that girl came running in and sat next to her, tears running down her face. Everyone else crowded into the small room and watched Sandy sleep. Her breathing was normal, so I wasn't that alarmed.

"It's all my fault," her friend, whatever her name was again, said. I was about to agree with her when a hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked at Sam and he just shook his head, advising me not to. I just sighed and sat on the floor beside Sandy's bed, holding her hand.

*******

"Does anyone know what the hell happened?" Quil broke the silence in the tense kitchen. We all shook our heads, it was a mystery to us all. Jaleisa, I finally figured out her name, and Embry stayed upstairs with Sandy. I rubbed my temple and tried to think of what happened. She looked perfectly fine, then out of no where she faints on us. It wasn't normal or right and I was starting to get worried.

"Could it be that she's changing?" We all turned our heads towards Seth, not believing that he said that.

"That couldn't be, could it?" Emily turned to Sam for the answer. He shook his head and shrugged.

"Not sure, but it is possible that she could become one of us." I slammed my fist on the table and stood up.

"That's not possible. That can't happen."

"Why not? It happened to Leah, it could happen to Andy." I growled at Jared, who just shrugged.

"It's true, you can't rule out that possibility Paul."

The thought that she might become what I am made me uneasy. She didn't deserve to live a life that I do. If it was true that meant that she couldn't have children, and I knew for a fact that she did want them.

"We can't be certain that she's changing. Let's wait until she wakes up to see what happens." They all agreed that it would be best and continued to sit in the kitchen to wait. I walked upstairs to be with her. I didn't want to believe that she was going to be a wolf, it didn't seem likely that she would. I sat on the floor again and held her hand.

What would happen to this little body if it was true? It frightened me to even think it. I squeezed her hand lightly and took a deep breath. What was I going to tell her when she finally woke up?


	17. Chapter 17

(Narrator POV)

'Why does my head hurt?' Sandy wondered. She tried to to move but her body refused to comply with the simple reply. Paul felt that she tried to move and looked at her.

"Sandy?" He whispered, he wasn't really sure if it really happend or if he was dreaming. Sandy grunted in response, she tried once again to open her eyes but ended up failing and flinching in pain.

"Hey, hey, take it easy." Paul let go of her hand and sat beside her on the bed. He stroked her hair and hummed her favoirite song. Her breathing began to deepen and she fell asleep in no time. Paul sighed and looked down at the small girl. He then got up and walked down the stairs.

Everyone in small kitchen looked up at him and waited for him to speek. He sat down in a chair, put his head in his hands, and started to shake. Emily walked over to him and rubbed his back, hoping that it would comfort him.

"How is she?" Paul shook his head and sighed once again.

"She couldn't move, she tried, but only grunted or flinched."

"I guess her body is still in pain."

"No shit!" Paul yelled at Quil. Quil shrunk back, hiding behind Jacob and Jared for protection. He knew better than to mess with Paul in a time like this.

"Don't yell at him, he didn't do anything." Jaleisa came into his defense. She didn't think that it was right that they were letting yell at anyone.

"No its not, its yours! If you never yelled at her or put your nose where it didn't belong non of this would have happened!" She flinched a little and stood closer to Embry, who put his arm around her shoulder and glared at Paul.

"That's not fair, Paul. You know that she was only concerned for Sany." Paul stood up from the chair and started to shake violently.

"Your takeing her side! This is all her fault! If she never came-" Embry stopped his right there by growling and lunging at him. The two wresled themselves out the door and onto the front lawn.

"Boys!" Emily yelled after them. Everyone gathered on the porch and watched the two boys fighting.

The two continued to roll around growling and trying to take a bit out of the other. Finally the two broke apart. When it seemed like it was over, Paul phased and growled showing all of his teeth. Embry followed his lead and also phased.

Jaleisa stared wideeyed at the two and gasped. The two boys turned into giant wolves right in front of her eyes. She looked around her and found that everyone was just standing there looking at the two wolves. No one seemed concerned on what just happened, she was the only one freaking out. She focused once again on the Paul and Embry and gasped once again.

Paul was bleeding from his right shoulder and Embry was bleeding from his ear. It began to rain and the two were just covered in not just their own blood and each others. Paul lunged again but Embry was faster than him and dodged him and bit into his tail. Paul whinned in pain and tried to pull away but Embry just bit harder and Paul's cries was all that was heard.

Meanwhile:  
Sandy heard Paul's cries and stirred. She whispered and grunted his name under her breath and tried to open her eyes. It was killing her inside to hear him like that and she wanted to stop whatever it was that was hurting him. She thrashed around on her bed grunted Paul's name out. Thunder mixed in with Paul's cries of pain and the rain was pouring down harder. The combination of the two sounds was driving her crazy and she shook violently. She arched her back, her body was buring all over and her ears were  
ringing with the cries of her love.

'What's happening to me?'


	18. Chapter 18

(Sandy's POV)

My body was burning, my insides a flame with a burning desire. My body was craving something, begging me to give it what it wanted. I thrashed around grunting Paul's name over and over again until it blended in with the rain and thunder. I continued to hear his cries of agony and couldn't stand it. My back arched and I cried in pain.

'What the hell does it want?'

_'Let me out little pup._

Now I was going insane. I contiune to twist my body and screaming in agony, my cries mixing in with Paul's. It was driving me insane, the emotions that were running through my body and mind, everything that I was feeling blended into one emotion, on sensation.

Anger.

I cried out one more time before I blacked out once again, but this time with a soft, light laughter ringing in my head.

(Paul's POV)

I twisted my body again to see if I could get out of Embry's hold. He just tightened his hold and I cried out again. I growled, wanting out, wanting to see Sandy.

'Give in Paul, its no use Embry growled in my head. I howled again as he brought his teeth down harder, I could feel the blood slidding down my fur and hear it drip with the rain.

'Let me see her!' I hissed at his. He bit down harder as a responde and I couldn't take anymore of it. I slumped alittle bit and struggled a bit more, thinking that I was just doing it in vein.

Embry turned his head and loosened his grip alittle. I looked behind him and saw that his ears where perked up and he was looking around. I did the same and hear something, it sounded like a wimper, almost a cry. I looked around franticly hopeing it wasn't what I thought it was. The sound came again but this time it came out as a growl. It started off slow but then increased the closer it came to us. I heard it move infront of me and knew that I had a horrified look on my face. Embry's hold on me completely vanished and he stood beside me.

'Are you seeing what I'm seeing? I just nodded, tears started rolling down my face, mixing in with the rain.

In front of us was a small wolf, it was smaller than the two of us but that didn't stop it from growling at us. It had light brown fur with some black mixed in, it's eyes were chocolate but it had some green in the iris. I look a huge intake of breath and knew that "it" was a "she".


	19. Chapter 19

She stared at both of us and growled louder when she saw Embry. He looked at me, to see if I knew her, I just shook my head, my eyes still burning into hers.

'Do you think its her?" I shook my head harder than this time, not wanting to believe that she was infront of me in that form.

'You can't just keep it out of your head, it could be possilbe.' He grolwed in my head. I shook it again, not wanting to believe it and hoping and wishing that it wasn't true at all.

Her eyes seemed to soften when she looked back at me and the growling stopped altogether as we stared at each other. I could feel everyones eyes on the two of us but it didn't mattter to me, I just wanted to get lost deep within her chocolate eyes, the ones that I knew all too well.

'What the hell are you doing, Paul?' I didn't pay him any mind, just kept on staring at the beautiful wolf infront of me. He growled, not likeing what was going on, not that it mattered to me. She took a step towards me, as I took one in her direction. Embry growled louder and stopped in front of me. She barred her teeth and growled back at him.

'What the fuck are you doing? I also growled, pissed that he just stopped me from reaching her.

'Stopping you, what the hell does it look like? The two continued to growl and stare each other down. She didn't show any fear at all, Embry was alot bigger than her and I mean ALOT, but she didn't care, she just continued to challenge him. It was like the size of him didn't matter to her, his size was just something that she had to overcome in order to get to me.


	20. Chapter 20

(Sandy POV)

I groaned as I opened my eyes. My head, along with my whole body, hurt. There wasn't one spot that didn't ache.

"Hey, hey, take it easy there." Paul instructed me as I sat up. I grabbed my head as he grabbed my arms and helped me up. I moaned and groaned not likeing how I was feeling and not knowing how I got this hurt. I was on the virge of tears by the time I was sitting up on my bed. Paul sat next to me, a mixture of worried and confusion in his eyes. I touched his face and frowned, I didn't like to see him like this.

"What's wrong babe?" His eyes didn't stop searching mine and it looked like he was looking for something. Finally, when he didn't find what he was looking for, he shook his head and forced a smile.

"Nothing, babygirl, nothing at all. How do you feel?" I turned my head to the side alittle bit, not believing him at all.

"I'm alright, I guess. I hurt all over for some strange reason." He looked guilty and confused at the same time and I was starting to get annoyed that I didn't know why. He stood up and helped me do the same thing.

"Let's go down and see everyone. They've been really worried about you." I nodded and followed him downstaires.

Everyone turned their heads towards me and just stared. I hid behind Paul feeling self-cousioud. I looked around the room and saw the same expression that Paul had on his face.

"Who died?" I tried to make the room feel less awkward, but it didn't work, not even Quil snickered or smile.

"Sandy, come sit and eat." Aunt Emily instructed me. I nodded and sat down next to Embry. Jaleisa was sitting on his other side looking down at her plate. I was about to say something to her but Paul grabbed my hand and shook his head. I looked down at my own plate, feeling confused and alianated from everyone. It was like I did something, but I don't remembered DOING anything at all.

"Let's go," Embry got up from the table, Jaleisa following his lead. I stared at her confused, not really knowing what was going on. They said bye to everyone and left the house without another to me.

"I better be leaving too," I started at Jake. Jared and Quil followed his lead and the three left without saying anything to me at all. I turned to Paul, wanting answers.

"What's going on?" He looked down at me and shook his head.

"Nothing." I glared at him not happy with the answer that he was giving me.

"Bull, thats not an answer and you know it. Now explain to me." He sighed and grabbed my hand. He lead me to my room and sat me down on the bed.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: THANKS FOR READING AND FOR THE AWSOME REVIEWS!

SS:

He paced the room, looked at me, opened his mouth to speak, closed it, shook his head, and repeat. He did that for a good ten minutes, annoying the crap out of me.

"Just tell me already!" I was starting to become impatient, I wanted to know why everyone was acting weird and what happened while I was out. He sighed and kneeled infront of me.

"What's the last thing you remember?' I cocked my head to the side and started to think.

"I remember...there was a storm...and...and.." I squinted my eyes, trying to remember something else, Paul just nodded his head, waiting.

"I heard you...screaming...in pain...um...hmmnnmm..."

"And?" He leaned in, waiting for me to finish.

"Nothing, that's all that I remember." He sighed mumbling something under his breath. I narrowed my eyes at him, he wasn't telling me anything at all.

"What the hell is going on?" He avoided looking into my eyes and pretended not to hear me.  
I was starting to get angry, why wasn't he telling me anything? I bagan to shake, like I had a cold or something. Paul noticed this and started at me wide eyed.

"There was a small wolf last night," he began slowly. I was confused, a small wolf? Did that mean that someone else on the rez changed?

"She attacked Embry."

"Why?" He continued to stare into my eyes, not looking away this time.

"He was standing in her way. She wanted to get to me." I knitting my eyebrows together, not  
liking what I was hearing. She wanted to get close to Paul? Did that mean she liked him? Wanted to be with him?

"But why is everyone acting weird around me? I don't know anything about her, I didn't even know that there was another girl wolf until you just said something." He sighed and touched the bridge of his nose.

"She had your eyes Sandy. The same color and everything. When she looked at me it was like you were looking at me." I shook my head, not believe what I was hearing.

"T-that c-c-can't b-be."

"It is. Sandy I know your eyes anwhere, like you know mine. That was you out there last night, I know it." I shook my head violently, not wanting to believe it.

"Did you see me? If it was me I had to change back right? Shouldn't I have remembered?" He looked at me, his eyes showing that he was confused about something.

"That's the thing, she disappeared right before the sun was about to come up. She ran into the woods, me and the others following her, but she just fanished. We ran back to the house as quickly as possible to see if it was you, but you were still on the bed. You were in the same possition that we left you."

"So it wasn't me." He shook his head.

"I'm not so sure about that. We're all convinced it was you. No one has eyes like you, I'm not crazy. I'm pretty sure that it was you who attached Embry last night." I just sat there taking it  
all in.

Was it me who attacked Embry last night? Did I turn into a wolf? Why can't I rememeber anything from last night? What's going on? What's happening to me?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: Your all goin to hate me alittle after this haha sorry

SS:

I sat on the bed staring at him confused. This couldn't be right, could it? Why would I want to attach Embry? He's like my brother. I continued to stare at Paul not really knowing what to say or do. He just started at me, probably waiting for me to say something. What could I say?

_'Sorry that I attacked Embry, even though I had no idea that I did?'_ I don't even remember attaching Embry or even remember what happened. He continued to stare at me and I was starting to get creeped out.

"STOP STARING AT ME!" He flinched at my sudden loudness.

"Sorry, sorry." I crossed my arms and sighed.

"What now?" He looked at me confused.

"Huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"What do we do now? Everyone is avoiding me, my family, friends, even my best friend!  
What the hell do I do?" He rubbed his neck and shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Do you think you could change into a wolf again?" I glared at him. Was he for real?

"If I don't remember what happened or that I was a wolf, HOW THE HELL DO YOU EXPECT ME TO DO IT AGAIN?" He cringed and took a step back from me.

_'Humph! What does he expect?'_

"Sorry, sorry. I get it now. Jeez, didn't have to yell so loudly."

"Jerk," I mumbled under my breath. He sighed and crouched in front of me. I refused to look at him, instead I looked at the floor. He lifted my chin and made me look at him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have insisted, I get it now."

"Good." He pecked my lips and smiled.

"I love you." I stared at him wide eyed. This was the first time I heard him say that to me. I could tell that he meant it though, it was clear in his eyes. I slowly smiled and kissed him.

"I love you too." He looked into my eyes, seeing that I meant it.

He smirked and kissed me passionately. I kissed him back with as much passion and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and started to lay me down on the bed. The kiss became more heated and passionate. We broke apart to breath but went back to kissing each other. His tongue traced my bottom lip, asking for permission. I granted it to him and parted my lips. The minute his tongue touched mine sparks went off. I could feel everything he was feeling and I returned it back to him. We broke apart again and he kissed my cheek, then trailed down my neck. I moaned as he kissed down my neck...


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: I know that I haven't updated in a long time, I've been really busy with school and doing other things that keep me away from my computer and stories. To make up for it I combined 23 and 24 as one chapter. I wanted to make it longer for all of those who are still reading it. Reviews would be lovely. I'd love to hear what you guys think, and even let me know how I can improve it all. Don't worru about it ending soon, because it's not, there are plenty of more chapters to come. Enough ranting, go read on!

"P-Paul." I moaned out. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. We were both breathing extremly hard and I didn't want him to stop.

"Why did you stop?" He got off of me, but laid down next to me, pulling me into his arms.

"If I kept going, I wasn't going to stop. I know that your not ready for anything like that to happen." I pouted, but nodded. He was right after all, I wasn't ready for anythig intamite, hell I wasn't even ready for a serious relationship.

We laid in each others arms, not saying a word. It felt nice to have him just hold me. The feeling didn't last long though, my mind wandered to what Paul said.

Could I really be the wolf girl that everyone saw last night?

It did explain why everyone avoided me and left right away.

Did Jaleisa know what they were? Did she anything last night?

If she did, it would explain why she didn't say anything this morning and just stared at her plate.

"What are you thinking about?" Paul whispered into my hair.

"About everything." I heard him groan.

"Don't. Please baby, don't over think or stress over this." I pulled away from him and just stared.

"Don't over think? Too late. Don't over stress? Too late. What the hell do you want me to do?  
My friends, no, my FAMILY hate me." I stared to get misty eyed, I could feel the tears sliding down slowly, one by one.

"I know it's hard, but everyone just needs space ok? We're all freaked about what happend, and they don't know how to handle it." He wiped some of the tears with his thumb.

"I don't know what to do, or how I can fix it. I don't even know if it was me." I looked up at Paul, who looked uncomfortable. This was probably the first time that he was dealing with an emotional girl. I sobbed into his chest while he wrapped his arms around me. The combination of his hand rubbing my back and his body heat calmed me down, and I drifted off into sleep.

(Paul POV)

I started down at Sandy. She fell asleep in my arms after having an emotional breakdown. I had no idea what I was doing. She looked so fragile and hurt, that it broke my heart to see her like that. I held her against my body tightly, but not enough to hurt her. I wanted to take all the pain away from her, I wanted to see her smile again, see her happy. But I knew that I would never see that as long as everyone was avoiding her. The guys were her family, her brothers, and they were treating her like the enemy.

I laid her gently on the bed and covered her up. I walked out of her room quietly and closed the door. I walked downstaires and ran into Emily. She looked worried and tired, I could tell that she didn't sleep at all last night. I don't think anyone did.

"How is she?"

"She's sleeping now, but not so good. The silent treatment is really getting to her. She thinks everyone is mad at her for what happened." She shood her head.

"It's not her fault, we don't even know if that was her. Does she recall anything?" I just shook my head and passed a hand through my short hair.

"No, she said that she doesn't remember anything." Emily just nodded.

"Why don't you get some sleep Em? She's sleeping now and might be for a while, you know how much she likes to sleep." She forced a smile and nodded, then headed to her room. I walked out the house and made my way towards the woods, determined to find the others.

They were going to hear from me and pay for hurting Sandy.

(Sandy's POV)

I opened my eyes and found that I was alone. I looked around and found Paul to be no where. It bothered me because I didn't want to be alone, especially not after what happened.  
I was still confused and nothing made sense to me at all. I couldn't remember anything from the night before, and it was really stressing me out. Not to mention my best friend, plus my family were avoiding me like no tomorrow.

I got up from the bed, not wanting to stay in and think about these depressing matters any longer. I made my way towards the bathroom, and splashed some water on my face. I looked at myself in the mirror and couldn't believe what I saw. My eyes had dark circles under them, and my cheeks lost any color that they had before. My whole face had an ashen look to them. I basically looked dead, hollow. It scared me and I was surprised that Paul hadn't mentioned anything to me. I continued to look at myself when there was a knock at my bathroom door.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I heard the water running and I assumed that you were awake." Emily smiled kindly, but it was clear in her eyes that she was worried about me. I managed a small smile her way.

"It's all right Aunt Emily. I'm sorry for worrying you."

"It's fine, really. Why don't you come downstairs? We can get you something to eat." I nodded slowly and followed her to the kitchen.

The kitchen was empty, and it felt strange. I was used to having everyone crowd around the table and hearing voices fill the whole house. It felt lonely and vacant, I believed that everyone was avoiding Emily's house to stay away from me. I sat down, not feeling hungry at all.

"You don't have to make anything." Emily stared at me confused.

"Why not?"

"I'm not hungry." I muttered. It was the truth, I wasn't hungry at all, and in a way that scared me. I hadn't eaten anything the day before, I should have been hungry now...right?

"If you say so." Emily had worry lines on her forehead and I felt bad for making her this way.  
It wasn't fair to her or anyone else that this was happening. I began to wonder what would happen if I never came to live with them, would things be any different?

"Jaleisa is with Kim." Emily interrupted my ranting. I stared at her confused, an almost distant look in my stare.

"Huh?"

"Jaleisa, wasn't that what you were thinking about?" I nodded my head, not wanting to tell her what I was really thinking about.

"Well, Kim took her out on a shopping trip, to process everything." Once again I nodded, understanding that she might need some time to take everything in.

"Where did she sleep the night before?"

"Leah said that she didn't mind if Jaleisa shared a room with her." I thanked Leah and Kim in my mind, thankful that they took her in.

"Do you know where Paul went?" I voiced the one question that was in the back of my head.  
As if on cue, all of the boys came in, Paul being the last one. They all sat around the table, stern looks on each of their faces. Paul came and kissed my cheek gently, then went to stand by the stairs.

"The guys all have something to say to you, babe." I looked around the table, not believing his words. Everyone one of them looked at the table or the wall, anywhere that wasn't my face. Paul growled from the stairs and they all looked up at me. Jake was the only one who looked me straight in the eyes.

"Sandy...I don't know what to say."

(Paul POV)

I wanted to strangle Jake. All he had to do was apologize and move on. They were all suppose to do that. I glared at him, not knowing where he was going with this.

"I know you told Paul that you don't remember anything, but we're still not sure if it was you or not." She just stared at Jake, a distant, blank expression on her face. She nodded slowly and stared at me.

"Do you all think this?" They all nodded, and I wanted to rip all of their heads off. They couldn't do this to her, they couldn't just abandon their sister.

"Alright, I respect your decision. I'm just going to my room." She got up slowly and walked pasted me.

"Sandy.." I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me. Her eyes were glossed over with tears, and a few even slid down her cheek. She wiggled out of my hold and ran upstairs. Emily followed her, shaking her head as she went. I glared at everyone in the room.

"I can't believe you! I asked you to do one thing and you can't even do that!" I exploded, I was pissed. They made her cry, for the second time in one night.

"I'm sorry man, but we can't take any chances." Jake stood up, like he was the Alpha. I walked towards him and shoved him.

"You don't even know if it was her!"

"But what if it was! It's clear that she can't control it and if that's the case then she can very well hurt someone!" My anger was starting to get the best of me, I was boiling mad.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!"

"NEITHER DO YOU!" That's when I tackled him to the ground, I couldn't take it anymore. He was acting like Sandy would hurt someone purposely, but I knew she wouldn't and couldn't even if she wanted to.


	24. Chapter 24

HELLO everyone! I AM NOT DEAD! Lol, these two chapters go out to XhouseofnightgrlX, who messages me :). Thank you very very much!

(Normal POV)

I sent Emily out of my room and laid on the bed, just staring at the ceiling. My mind kept going back to the last couple of hours, replaying everything and trying to make sense of it all. I also kept repeating everything Jake said, and found that he was right. No one knew if I was dangerous or not, as far as anyone knows the wolf is me. It just hurt to think that I was kicked out of pack, it felt that way to me anyway.

I could hear yelling coming from the kitchen, I wanted to know what they were saying, but at the same time I didn't really want to hear how they didn't want anything to do with me. Curiosity got the best of me, I opened the door and crept the the stairs, sitting on the very top one.

"You don't even know if it was her!" I heard Paul yell. It was clear in his voice that he was beyond pissed off. In a way I could understand, I was his girlfriend and he loved me, but it had nothing to do with him, he had no right to make a big deal out of it.

"But what if it was! It's clear that she can't control it and if that's the case then she can very well hurt someone!" Jake's voice boomed throughout the whole house. I shivered just imagining the facial expression hat he was giving. It was clear that he was throwing his weight as the Alpha around.

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Paul's voice just went up even more, shaking the house a bit. I was starting to get scared. Paul was letting his anger take control of him and I didn't like it. It was clear that he didn't know how to control it and when he just let instinct take over, all hell breaks loose.

"NEITHER DO YOU!" Jake's voice reached the same level and once again the whole house shook. I was shivering, this wasn't how it was suppose to be. They were friends, brothers of the same pact, family; they shouldn't be fighting, especially over a trivial matter. I heart chairs being moved and the table breaking. It was obvious that Paul tackled Jake, the yelling of the other pact members made it even more obvious.

I covered my ears with my hands, wanting to block out the sounds. I was also shaking like crazy. I shut my eyes tight, wishing to make it all stop, wishing to make them stop fighting. I rocked back and forth on the step, wishing with all my might. I opened my eyes, my vision getting blurry and incoherent. My head started to spin and I leaned on the rail, hoping to stop the room from spinning. I closed my eyes one more time, and everything went black.


	25. Chapter 25

(Third Person's POV)  
Paul and Jake were on the kitchen floor wrestling with each other, trying to get the upper hand. The others tried to stop them, but it was no use, they were determined to end this once and for all. Embry opened the door, and watched as the two rolled out into the front yard. The two landed in a heap and tried to compose themselves faster than the other.

"Why won't you just admit that she could be a danger to us all? Get it through your head Paul, she's dangerous."

"Why won't you understand that she doesn't know what's going on? How can she be dangerous when she doesn't have a clue on what's going on at all?"

The two continued the stare down, none of them wanting to admit that the other might be right in some way. They were all confused, no one knew what to do or say, this had never happened to the pack before. If Sandy was the small brown furred wolf, could it possible that she had no control over her shifting?

The rest of the past sat back and watched as the two circled each other, none of them knew what to do or how to handle the situation. They agreed with what both men said, both ideas made perfect sense to them. But, they agreed more with Jake, they couldn't take the chance of Sandy going out of control and hurting an innocent person.

Before the two could continue their fight, a small brown furred wolf appeared in front of Paul, growling at Jake. Everyone was surprised, none of them expected to see her again, not this soon anyway. Jake stared into her eyes, trying to see who it could be.

"Someone go and check on Sandy, make sure she's in her room." Jake ordered. Seth went inside and up the stairs. He opened the door to Sandy's room, only to find it empty. He went to the bathroom, and checked every possible place that she could have been. Once he was done his face paled and he ran back outside.

"She's not there!"

"What?" Jake snarled. Paul's face paled a bit as he stared at the wolf in front of him. He didn't want to believe that his imprint was what he was; he didn't want her to have the same fate as he did.

"Her room is empty."

"Are you sure?" Paul asked.

"Yeah, I checked everywhere. She wasn't anywhere to be found. Do you guy's think-"

"There's no question about it now." Jake interrupted Seth. There really was no questioning it, Sandy was the small wolf. It was still hard to believe that she could be a shifter like them, or that she couldn't remember anything that was going on. Everyone remembered shifting for the first time and everything that happened in between the shifts.

"Sandy?" Paul called out softly. The small wolf turned to face him, all the malice from her face gone, leaving only a look of love in her eyes. Paul stared into her eyes, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. His attentions turned to Jake, who was also staring at her.

"What do we do now?" He asked softly. Jake turned to him and shrugged. He could tell that this was hard on Paul; it would be hard on anyone. He turned to the rest of the pack, their faces as pale as Paul's.

"Quil, I need you to go and get Sam. Seth, I want you to keep Emily from coming outside. Jared and Embry, I need you guys to make sure that the girls don't come this way." Everyone split up once he finished talking, hoping to get everything straighten out as soon as possible.

"Paul, I need you to shift and keep her occupied. She needs to stay near and out of sight. Think you can lead her to a part of the woods where no one goes?" Paul nodded his head slowly and shifted. The small wolf just stared at him, her head cocked to one side, wondering what was going on. Once he was in his wolf form, the small wolf happily ran towards him and rubbed her head on his chest.

Paul didn't know how to take this, it was really Sandy, there was no question about it now. Her eyes and how she acted around him proved that it was her. He turned around and ran towards the woods, looking back to make sure that she was following him. She cocked her head to the side again, and ran after him, not understanding why he was running from her.

Jake watched as the two wolves ran deep into the woods. He knew that it was Sandy; they all knew that it was her. There was only one person who acted that way towards Paul, and it was her. He stayed where he was, waiting for Sam, hoping that he knew what to do. Because he sure as hell didn't know.


End file.
